civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Yugoslavia (Peter II)
Yugoslavia led by Peter II is a custom civilization mod by JFD, with contributions from DarthKyofu, Senshi, DMS, Janboruta and Wolfdog This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Kingdom of Yugoslavia' The Kingdom of Yugoslavia was a state in Southeast and Central Europe that existed from 1918 until 1941, during the interwar period and beginning of World War II. From 1918 to 1929, it was officially called the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes, but the term "Yugoslavia" (literally "Land of Southern Slavs") was its colloquial name due to its origins. The official name of the state was changed to "Kingdom of Yugoslavia" by King Alexander I on 3 October 1929. The preliminary kingdom was formed in 1918 by the merger of the provisional State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs (itself formed from territories of the former Austro-Hungarian Empire) with the formerly independent Kingdom of Serbia. The Kingdom of Montenegro had united with Serbia five days previously, whereas the regions of Kosovo, Vojvodina, Vardar Macedonia and most of Bosnia were parts of Serbia prior to the unification. The state was ruled by the Serb dynasty of Karađorđević, which previously ruled the Kingdom of Serbia under Peter I from 1903 (after the May Overthrow) onward. Peter I became the first king of Yugoslavia until his death in 1921. He was succeeded by his son Alexander I, who had been regent for his father. He was known as "Alexander the Unifier" and he renamed the kingdom "Yugoslavia" in 1929. He was assassinated in Marseille by Vlado Chernozemski, a member of the Internal Macedonian Revolutionary Organization (IMRO), during his visit to France in 1934. The crown passed to his then-still under-aged son Peter. Alexander's cousin Paul ruled as Prince regent until 1941, when Peter II came of age. The royal family flew to London the same year, prior to the country being invaded by the Axis powers. In April 1941, the country was occupied and partitioned by the Axis powers. A royal government-in-exile, recognized by the United Kingdom and, later, by all the Allies, was established in London. In 1944, after pressure from the British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, the King recognized the government of Democratic Federal Yugoslavia as the legitimate government. This was established on 2 November following the signing of the Treaty of Vis by Ivan Šubašić (on behalf of the Kingdom) and Josip Broz Tito (on behalf of the Yugoslav Partisans). Peter II His Majesty King Peter II of Yugoslavia was the firstborn son of King Alexander I and Queen Maria of Yugoslavia. King Peter II was born in Belgrade on 6 September 1923, and his Godfather was King George V. His education commenced at The Royal Palace Belgrade after which he went to Sandroyd School in England, which he left after his father’s assassination in 1934. Since King Peter II was 11 years old and underage at the time of his father’s assassination, a regency was formed consisting of three regents including his great uncle Prince Paul Karadjordjevic. In 1939 at the beginning of the Second World War, the Kingdom of Yugoslavia found itself surrounded by countries that had joined the Axis as allies of Nazi Germany. Prince Paul’s decision in 1941 to sign a non-aggression pact with Nazi Germany resulted in severe protests in the country and this led to a government crisis and a coup d’état by Yugoslav officers on 27 March 1941. As a result of the coup, King Peter II was proclaimed of age. The Yugoslav Army was unprepared to resist the ensuing invasion by Nazi Germany and Yugoslavia was occupied within eleven days. King Peter II was forced to leave the country along with the Yugoslav Government – initially to Greece, Palestine and then to Egypt. King Peter II joined other monarchs and leaders of German occupied Europe in London in June 1941. There King Peter was regarded by the people of Yugoslavia as the symbol of resistance against Nazism. King Peter II completed his education at Cambridge University and joined the Royal Air Force. Despite the collapse of the Yugoslav army two rival resistance entities were formed. The first resistance entity was the loyalist one led by Yugoslav Army Colonel Dragoljub Mihailovic who was later promoted to General and made the Minister of Defence of the Yugoslav government in exile. The other resistance entity was that of the communist Partisans led by the communist party leader Josip Broz – later known to the world as Tito. A bitter civil war followed during the German occupation. The Allies, having initially supported General Mihailovic later threw their support behind Tito. The Partisans entered Belgrade in 1944 in the wake of Soviet tank brigades and illegally established a communist Government. In November 1945, the monarchy was illegally abolished without a referendum and Yugoslavia remained a totalitarian single party state under the League of Communists for more than four decades. King Peter II never abdicated. Initially King Peter II lived in exile in London with his wife (he married the Princess Alexandra of Greece and Denmark in 1944, she was the daughter of His Majesty King Alexander of the Hellenes and Aspasia Manos) and his son Crown Prince Alexander was born in 1945. King Peter II spent the last years of his life in America. After a long and grave illness, King Peter II died 3 November 1970 in Denver Hospital Colorado, and he was buried at the St. Sava Monastery Church in Libertyville, Illinois. He was the only king buried in the United States. The King’s remains were transferred to Royal Palace Chapel in Belgrade on 22 January 2013 and a State Funeral took place at the Royal Family Mausoleum of St. George in Oplenac, Serbia where His Majesty joined other members of The Royal Family interned the Royal Mausoleum. 'Dawn of Man' "The people of Yugoslavia cry out for their King, Peter II! Yugoslavia was born in the aftermath of the First World War. A brotherhood of Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes, the Kingdom's turbulent peace would come to a decisive end with Hitler's invasion in 1941. Fleeing to Greece and then London, you would fight on for the Yugoslav cause overseas. Tirelessly, you would champion the cause of your displaced kingdom, and though you would ultimately go unheeded, your patriotic duty would not be forgotten. Your majesty, the injustices wrought upon your kingdom cannot go unnoticed. You must take up the cause and seek allies. Can you give voice and hope to your subjugated peoples? Can you rally the world to your side? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "My hand to you, friend. I am Peter II; this is Yugoslavia." Defeat: "Forget not, I have friends. They shall help me undo this injustice." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''JFD'': Author, Art (Leader Icon), Coding, Design, Research, Writing *''DarthKyofu'': Research (City-List), Civ Icon, Leaderscene *''Janboruta'': Art (Building Icon) *''Senshidenshi'': Art (Map) *''DMS'': Utilities *''Whoward'': Utilities *''Wolfdog'': UU Model *''Andreas Waldetoft'': Music Category:JFD Category:JFD's WWII Civilizations Category:Central Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations